


error

by yellowpcy



Series: social media aus [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror AU, M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, uhm dont read if you arent reading the rest of the au on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpcy/pseuds/yellowpcy
Summary: welcome to au #2, pay attention to ALL the details it will be important for later :)





	error

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to au #2, pay attention to ALL the details it will be important for later :)

Baekhyun was sitting at a table inside his local coffee shop while sipping on coffee and scrolling through his phone. All of a sudden, the world around him fell dark for a small second confusing the man. He lifted his head up and looked around him only to notice how everyone around him was frozen mid action. 

Everyone except him that is. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see if he was dreaming but nothing changed, everyone was still frozen. The world fell dark again, this time longer and when the light came back people around him were glitching as if it was a video game. 

He grabbed his phone and texted his best friend Yixing for help but Yixing didn’t reply. All he received were weird “error” text messages from him. He then texted his boyfriend Sehun who replied in the beginning but then started sending “error” like Yixing did. 

“What is happening,” he said to himself, slightly shaking in fear. He stood up from his table and hurriedly made his way towards the exit so he could leave this coffee shop, but the moment touched the door everything around him went black and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

~

All of a sudden Baekhyun was awakened by a loud screeching noise right next to his ears. He found himself sitting on a circular table, people from his university around him including Sehun and Yixing. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked around at the other boys around him, all staring at him sympathetically. 

He saw Yixing open his mouth, but he too couldn’t get a word out. He could not move any part of his body except his his head. His legs felt like they were glued on the floor and his arms felt like they were nailed onto the table in front of him. 

Baekhyun was growing frustrated, he wanted to say something, ask everyone what’s happening but he physically could not. He tried so hard to move, to make any type of noise but there was no use, he was stuck. 

Baekhyun gave up and threw his head back so the other boys wouldn’t see him tearing up. He was scared, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare that he was in, why can’t he wake up. 

All of a sudden, a loud buzz goes off startling all off the boys. They invisible restraint around their arms disappear and they gain their voices back. 

The moment they realize this they all start shouting and asking each other why they’re here. Everyone’s voice started lapping over each other’s making the whole situation a mess.

“Shut the fuck up!” Baekhyun shouts, his frustration getting the best of him. “Do you dumb fucks think we’ll get any answers if you all talk at the same time!” 

“Sorry,” the quiet boy with straight eyebrows named Jongdae says before lowering his head. 

Everyone else got quiet and started staring at Baekhyun again as if they were waiting for him to say something important. 

“S-so does anyone know how we ended up here and why?” Chanyeol, the tall kid with the large ears, asks. 

Everyone looked around at the others before shaking their heads no. 

“All I know is that I was sitting in the coffee shop then the sky blacked out twice and caused everyone around me to freeze and start glitching as if they were in a video game,” Baekhyun explained, rubbing his hands together. 

“Last thing I remember was texting you back then the next thing I know there was a screeching noise and I woke up here,” Sehun explained.

“I was in the library, then everything blacked out,” Yixing explained. 

“That doesn’t explain anything though,” Junmyeon says. “ _Why_ are _we_ here?”

Baekhyun was going to open his mouth and answer but was interrupted by the buzzing of all their phones. 

They all slowly reached for their phones and turned it over to read the screen before looking back up at each other. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Kyungsoo says before looking back on his phone. 

“I don’t know but I want to go home,” Minseok replied, slightly shaking in fear.

“We need to figure out a way to get out of here,” Sehun said before attempting to stand up, but his attempt resulted in him getting shocked and falling unconscious in his seat. 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun screamed as he watched his boyfriends body fall limp in his seat. 

“We’ve got to get the fuck out of here, _safe_.”


End file.
